Snowed In
by Nickynoo
Summary: OneShot. AU & AH. "I guess we're staying here for the night." Complete.


_****_

AN: Just a one-shot I came up with. I was sitting on my bed and then I was like "OH MY GOODNESS!" It was funny because I bounced down the hallway and my dad gave me the weirdest look. Ha-ha. Hope you guys like it. This is really long and it changes Point of View a few times.

* * *

_**Bella**_

I stumbled again on the ice. I had already fallen flat on my face about 13 times today. That's not an exaggeration. I smiled proudly as I regained my balance and didn't give in to the hard, cold ground. It was the middle of winter and I was freezing. I had on my favourite pair of dark blue jeans, my special boots that were warm and fluffy on the inside and made for keeping traction on the ice.

They did work; I was just the world's biggest klutz. I had on a long sleeved blue t-shirt. I also had on a big warm jacket. All topped off with my favourite beanie and scarf. I was currently clutching my books and heading home.

I probably wouldn't make it though. There was a huge blizzard coming in soon, the school had made an announcement about it. I wanted to get home as quickly as possible but I couldn't rush, if I did I would fall flat on my butt.

The snow started falling then, harder than it had all winter. I was going to have to call a cab...but I didn't have enough money to get home. I could see a cafe up ahead. The one I always passed going home. I never had anytime to stop. I would go in there and get a coffee. Wait for the storm to pass. I sped up.

Of course I sped up and I knew it was stupid. I slipped right when I opened the door. Which caused me to rattle the bell above the door and slip and fall right on my butt and drop all my books. Again... I cursed inwardly for embarrassing myself in front of a cafe full of people.

I felt my blush warm my cheeks. Great. I heard a few people laugh at me. I just sat there for a minute. I felt somebody walk over to me, probably wanting me to move so they could exit.

"Would you like some help miss?" A male voice asked me. I looked up and saw a tall, blonde haired blue eyed boy standing there smiling at me. He stuck his hand out and I took it gratefully.

"Thankyou." I said as I was on my feet again.

"No problem Miss. It's my duty to make sure the customers are all right." I giggled and decided I would go sit down, so to not injure myself or anybody else. I sat down and felt the eyes of some of the other customers.

It was fairly empty, people wanted to get home before the blizzard probably. The blonde-haired boy followed me to the table. "What can I get you tonight miss?" He asked. I blushed again as I took off my jacket.

"A hot-hot chocolate please. oh and it's Bella, you don't have to call me Miss." I said. He chuckled; his voice had a hint of a southern accent in it.

"Okie dokie then Bella. It won't be long." He said and I thanked him again. He walked off. I surveyed the cafe I had never been inside before. There were six others in the cafe. I short girl with black spiky hair, she was also sitting alone. A lady with bright red hair sitting with a man with long dirty blonde hair. A curvy blonde girl sitting with two friends, one which was dark skinned and really pretty, the other who had black straight hair and looked depressed.

The last person was an elderly man. There must have been a few workers also. The blonde nice guy came back with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. "There you go Bella. Enjoy. I'm Jasper by the way." I smiled at him as the mug warmed my frozen hands.

"Nice meeting you. And thanks." I said politely. He went over to ask the other customers if they were alright. I noticed the small pixie like girl watching Jasper, the look in her eyes as he talked to other girls was pure jealousy. She must have a crush. I could understand why, he was nice, and good looking. Not my type though.

I smiled at her when she looked my way then looked back down to my cup. It was melting the marsh mellows nicely. I almost jumped when somebody sat down across from me. It was the pixie girl who had eyes for Jasper.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She said happily. She had a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

"Bella." I said. She looked around the cafe once and then leaned into me.

"Do you know his name? I'm dying to know. Yet I haven't had the courage to ask him..." She pleaded, and moved back when he walked over to a table near us. I giggled and shook my head at her.

"Yes I do. I noticed you watching him. I was right, you do like him." I said. She giggled to and stole a glance at him. She looked away when he turned because he felt her eyes on him. I watched him from the corner of my eye. He had a look of longing in his eyes. I started to laugh.

Alice looked at me strangely. "What?" She asked, and then suddenly she said, "I have a bad feeling. You know the ones you get when something just isn't right? When you know something bad is about to happen?" She asked me.

"I know what you mean. Oh and I think Jasper likes you too. I saw the way he looked at you..." I trailed off, she said his name dreamily.

"I can tell we're going to be great friends Bella!" She said. Good, I always liked making new friends. I didn't really have many. I was halfway through my hot chocolate, which by the way was really good and talking to Alice when all the lights went out.

A few people screamed. "I guess this is what you meant huh Alice?" I asked her rhetorically.

"Yeah..." She trailed off. I could hear people shuffling around.

"HEY! Can I have your attention please? Looks like the blizzard blew out the fuse or something. We're checking to see if we can fix the problem, stay still so you don't run into anyone or anything." I heard Jasper say. I heard Alice sigh.

"Just talk to him Alice." I said, "Well not now, since its dark...wait that's a good idea, he won't know who you are then if you get nervous and do something stupid..." I said. She giggled. I heard a few pots crash and an audibly 'ouch' sound.

"Edward was that you?" Somebody else laughed.

"Yes _Emmett _it was now stop laughing and find the torch!" Edward said. Even though he was angry, it still sounded musical. This time it was me who sighed.

We all saw a light go on and the three guys walked back out. I couldn't see their faces but I knew Jasper was holding the torch. "Okay we have light! But bad news is the fuse is dead, so no power. You all might want to head home before this storm gets worse." He said.

He headed over to the door and shined the light out. "Crap." A voice said. "Okay, so maybe we should all just stay here...considering we're snowed in..." The same voice repeated. What? No! We can't be snowed in. I have an assignment to do. I have work tonight.

I need the money I get from work. I took out my phone and got more light, Alice and others saw what I was doing and did the same. I checked for signal. I dialled my work number and they picked up.

"Hi Sam, look I can't come in tonight, I'm in a local cafe and we're snowed in."

"That's okay Bella. I'll still pay you, I know you need it. Just come in tomorrow about an hour early?" He asked.

"Sure thing. Thank you so much. Bye." I said. He wished me safe as he hung up.

"So has anybody got signal?" Edward's voice sounded. It was extremely close to me. I sucked in a breath. There was a chorus of no's. I got up carefully and headed for the light. Tripping on the way.

"Damn." I said. I felt somebody near me jump.

"Bella?" Jasper shined the light in my face.

"Jasper! Cut the light jeez!" I said and he laughed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I just got through to my work on my phone, here." I said handing it to him, he then handed in to Edward. I still couldn't see him. I frowned at that.

"Bella where did you go?" I heard Alice's frantic voice from behind me. Jasper shined the light towards here. "OH! There you are." She said. She made her way over to me. "Tell me when you leave next time alright?! You had me freaking out and I've only known you ten minutes." She said.

I saw Jasper's face as watched Alice approach us. He looked happy. I giggled and the four of them looked at me. I shrugged. "Don't you have a backup generator or something?" I asked. I heard somebody smack their forehead.

"Damn, we do, but none of us no how to work it. The owner never showed that to us." Edward said. We had one where I worked.

"Show me where it is, I know how to use one." I said.

"Okay, Jazz I need the torch." He handed Edward the torch.

"Hey Alice, you stay here. I'll be right back." I said she nodded and shivered for effect.

"Are you cold?" Jasper asked her and she nodded. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and her face was pure joy. So was his.

"Come on." Edward said. The torch was facing the ground but I still stumbled. A lot. "Are you okay?" He asked just as I tripped, I grabbed onto his arm to stop myself from falling.

"Fine, I'm just a klutz. Didn't you see me fall when I walked in?" I asked him.

"Oh that was you? I'll be sure to catch you next time." He said. I was killing me to not know what he looked like. I flushed as he said this. I let go of his arm to keep on walking.

"Maybe you should hold onto it? Just in case." He said. I giggled and grabbed his arm, using any excuse to hold him.

* * *

_**Edward**_

Tonight I was working late. Truth was I wanted to get out of here, I had heard there was a huge blizzard coming. And I had an essay I needed to do. Jasper came into the back looked flustered. "Let me guess, you talked to her didn't you?" I asked him smugly.

There was this girl who would always come in for a coffee. Jasper had the hots for her; it would be obvious to anybody. She always sat at the same table and smiled hugely at Jasper. I had a hunch she liked him to. He wouldn't believe me though.

His smile gave it away and he didn't need to answer. "I need her coffee." He said to me. I made it and handed it to him. I noticed as he regained his composure and headed out there.

"Jazz, just tell her your name. Talk to her, she's a regular, workers do that with regulars." I said. He nodded and headed back out. I watched as he handed her the coffee. She smiled greatly again and thanked him. He looked like he was lingering but then decided against it. I saw her face fall as he turned to walk away.

Just then the cafe door opened and all I saw was a quick movement and then somebody was on the floor. The cafe started to laugh and I gave Jasper a look that said 'go help her up'. He nodded and headed over.

I went back in and busied myself cleaning. Jasper walked back in and chuckled. "She wants a hot-hot chocolate" He said. I nodded and made it. Everybody loved my hot chocolates, I don't know why. I handed it to Jasper and he walked back out.

All of a sudden the lights and power went out. "Oh great." I said. I heard some people scream and others talk.

"HEY! Can I have your attention please? Looks like the blizzard blew out the fuse or something. We're checking to see if we can fix the problem, stay still so you don't run into anyone or anything." Jasper yelled from outside.

I decided I would go check the power. Typical me, I ran into pots and went crashing to the ground. "Ouch." I said loudly.

"Edward was that you?" Emmett laughed. I glared at him in the dark.

"Yes _Emmett _it was, now stop laughing and find the torch!" I said angrily to him. Emmett found a torch and Jasper grabbed it off him, we headed out into the main area of the cafe.

"Okay we have light! But bad news is the fuse is dead, so no power. You all might want to head home before this storm gets worse." Jasper said.

We headed over to the door and shined the light out. "Crap." Emmett said. "Okay, so maybe we should all just stay here...considering we're snowed in..." Great, now I can't do that essay I needed to do. This sucked.

Somebody pulled out a phone and shined light. Others saw this and did the same thing.

"So has anybody got signal?" I yelled out. Hoping for a yes. There was a round of no's. Damn it.

"Damn." A beautiful voice said. I jumped at it because it was so close.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper say and shine a light at the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. She had a cute pink blush on her cheeks that went perfectly with her brown eyes and hair.

"Jasper! Cut the light jeez!" She said shielding her eyes. She laughed too.

"Sorry." Jasper apologized, moving the light away from the angel.

"It's okay. I just got through to my work on my phone, here." She handed the phone to Jasper who handed it to me. I decided to call the emergency services. They said they were extremely busy tonight and they would get to us as soon as they could. They told me that because it wasn't as major as other problems we wouldn't be first to get out.

I thought that was fine, I mean, it wasn't really an emergency. Maybe I could even get to know Bella more. Her name fit her perfectly.

Jasper was smiling like an idiot, that's when I saw the pixie girl walk up behind Bella.

"Don't you have a backup generator or something?" She asked us. I heard Emmett smack some part of his skin. How could we forget?

"Damn, we do, but none of us no how to work it. The owner never showed that to us." I told her. She looked at me and frowned a little.

"Show me where it is, I know how to use one." She replied. I smiled, yes!

"Okay, Jazz I need the torch." I told Jasper. He nodded and gave it to me without taking his eyes off the short girl.

"Hey Alice, you stay here. I'll be right back." Bella said to her. Alice shivered, go Jasper, make a move now! I willed him in my head.

"Are you cold?" Jasper asked her. Finally! Way to go Jasper. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled goofily. He was in heaven.

"Come on." I told Bella. I faced the torch to the ground to make sure we could see. I heard Bella stumble behind me. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She tripped and grabbed my arm. I smiled as I felt her warm fingers touch my skin. The shirt I was wearing was thin so I could feel the heat from her skin.

"Fine, I'm just a klutz. Didn't you see me fall when I walked in?" She asked me, so it had been _her_. I wish I had been the one to help her up.

"Oh that was you? I'll be sure to catch you next time" I said. Wait, did I just say that. Where the hell did this courage come from? No matter. She let go of my arm and we kept walking.

"Maybe you should hold onto it? Just in case." I told her. Truth was I didn't want her falling, and I wanted to feel her fingers on my arm. Just to touch her. I smiled.

I shone to torch on the generator and she got to work. I surveyed her body while she was working. She had on jeans and a plain blue shirt. It hugged her curves perfectly. She was killing me bending over like that. I took a deep breath to cool myself down. The generator sounded and Bella smiled proudly. The lights flicked on and I saw her in profile properly for the first time.

She really was beautiful. I watched as her eyes raked over my body. Glad that she smiled when she was done. A small blush appeared on her cheeks. It was my new favourite thing.

"Okay, let's go back." I said, not really wanting to share her with anybody else. She grabbed my arm again on the way back and I smirked down at her, he blush deepening further.

Everybody had pushed the tables out of the way and made a circle on the floor in the corner. Jasper was sitting with Alice in his lap; she looked like she was dozing off. An old man was snoring in the far corner. A depressed guy was hugging a dark girl.

I couldn't see Emmett anywhere. I frowned at that. Bella's head tilted to the side. "Awww, they are so cute. I new he liked her back." She said to me pointing at Alice and Jasper. I nodded my head.

"Jazz had had eyes for her for ages." I said. She giggled. It was like music to my ears.

She sat down not to far from Alice and Jasper and I sat next to her.

_Check yes Juliet, are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk,  
I won't go, until you come outside!_

I smiled as I heard the familiar song. It was one of my favourites. Bella picked up her phone. She must like it too.

"Hello?"

"No. Nar, I'm stuck in a cafe, it sucks. Well not too much." She giggled, good. "Jake how did you manage that? No I don't want to know what size it is, I'll just wait and see!" She said happily. Oh god she had a boyfriend.

Great, this just sucked. And they were talking about sex. "Okay bye Jake. Love you too!" She said and hung up. I smiled because I couldn't help it. "Boyfriend huh?" I asked her. She loved him, that was even worse. Well I could be happy for her.

She blushed, "Oh no. He's my best friend. Like a brother. Why would you think he was my boyfriend?" She said. I repeated her words and she blushed the darkest shade I thought possible.

"Oh god! No, he was trying to explain how big our motorbikes are. I can never understand how he measures them so I just said I'd wait and see. Oh my goodness that's embarrassing." She said. I chuckled lightly. I was ecstatic that she was single.

We talked about lots of different things. I noticed Emmett wasn't back. "Hang on a sec. Hey Jasper, where's Emmett?" I asked him. He looked around and shrugged.

"Come on, let's go find him." I said to Bella. I helped her up and felt electricity curse through me as our bare hands met. She looked as shocked as I felt. We both let go and I headed out back. Bella followed behind me.

* * *

_**Bella**_

"Oh!" I said covering my eyes. Edward quickly closed the door before they noticed us.

"I guess everybody has their own ways of keeping warm." He said and chuckled. Emmett and the blonde girl were getting busy in the back. My mind started to wander to Edward and I doing the same thing.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. He doesn't like you Bella! He's a gorgeous guy who probably has a girlfriend. I hadn't started walking again and Edward stopped up ahead. "You coming Bella?" He asked me. I nodded and rushed to him. God I had fallen a lot today.

I tripped and fell right on top of him. We both went tumbling to the ground. "Crap!" I muttered. I was now lying fully on top of him. "I am so sorry Edward!" I said. He just smiled at me.

Before I could register what I was doing I had pressed my lips to his. He didn't respond and I blushed and got off him. "Sorry. I just...I...don't know what possessed me to do—" He cut me off with his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist.

I kissed him with just as much passion as he kissed me with. My hands tangled in his hair and he pulled me closer to him. We stopped to breathe. "There is absolutely no reason...to apologize for that!" He said happily. I giggled.

This was possibly the best day of my life. So far anyway. He kissed me again and then the lights went out. I yelped at the suddenness of it and gripped onto Edward. He chuckled. "I guess the generator isn't working either." He said.

We stumbled our way back to the group. It was starting to get cold. I shivered a little. "What happened?" The old guy asked.

"The generator must have stopped working." Edward said. Alice had woken up now. And smiled at me.

"Well we're going to get cold. Its -7 degrees (AUSTRALIAN so it's in Celsius!) we'll freeze if we don't have heating!" A girl said. I had done training in this sort of thing; it was part of my job.

"Look, we can keep warm, everybody get into groups of three, or a group of five and one four!" I said to everybody. I grabbed Edward's hand. Emmett and the blonde then joined us.

"Nice of you to join us!" Edward said giving Emmett a knowing look. Alice and Jasper got into a group with the old man, while the blonde got into a group with her two friends. That left Emmett, Edward and I in a group.

"I want everybody to stay in their groups and huddle up. Do you have blankets or anything we could use?" I asked Edward and Emmett.

"Yeah we have those fire blankets and all the blankets we use to cover up the machines overnight." Emmett said. He went to go grab them. Everybody had blankets and got cosy. I was sitting on the floor next to Edward freezing my butt off for the second time tonight.

I shivered again and Edward wrapped his arm around me. I noticed Alice and Jasper and the Gary (the old man) had all fallen asleep on each other. The three others, Rosalie, Amanda and Seth were all sleeping too. Emmett was snoring loudly next to Edward and I, who were both still wide awake.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me. I was kind of shocked for a moment.

"Just tossing around ideas in my head for my essay that's due in next week. You?" I asked him back.

"I was just thinking the same thing. What do you want to be?" He asked me.

"I really love to help people and animals, so I'm studying zoology to see if I can become something to do in a zoo or with animals. But I'm also studying to see if I can travel overseas to some of the less fortunate countries to help with problems over there." I said. He nodded.

"I really like you Bella. A lot." He said suddenly.

"I like you too." I replied. He put his hands on my face and I flinched, he looked taken aback, "your hands are just cold," I said, I was suddenly felling very outgoing, "my lips are cold...maybe you could help me warm them up?" I said while biting said lip.

Edward smirked and kissed me. The rest of the night was spent cuddling Edward. It was fun, well in way. I fell asleep on Edward's lap.

* * *

I was awoken not long after to a banging, scraping sound. I looked around to see lights shining into the cafe. I was a little disorientated. "What's going on?" I asked Edward.

"They're getting us out." He smiled and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed and turned to find everybody minding there own business. I realised I had to go to the bathroom. I stood up. "Bella where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." I said.

"Ohh Bella wait for me, I'm coming too!" Alice said happily and got up from Jasper's lap. I giggled and shook my head at my new friend.

"Let me guess, you want to talk about Jasper right?" I asked her. She nodded frantically.

"Oh my god, he is so amazing. Even better than I imagined. He's sweet, and funny and nice and not to mention HOT!" I giggled, "He's absolutely perfect. We have so much in common and we're getting along so well. And he is such a great kisser!" She said.

"That's great Alice. I'm happy for you." I said. Blushing as I thought of Edward. Goodness I've known the guy for a night and already he's got me hooked.

"So..." She trailed off.

"So what?"

"You and Edward. I saw you come back looking cosy with each other. What happened?" She asked me.

I blushed again. "We burst in on Emmett and Rosalie...getting it on...and then I fell on top of him. I had an impulse to kiss him and I did. Then I thought he didn't like it, or I and he sort of kissed me." I said. She squealed.

"Ohh...we could go on a double date! That would be so awesome. Maybe even a triple with Emmett and Rose! Eeepp!" She said. On the way back she was bouncing. "This is going to be so fun!" She said loudly. Causing everybody to look at us.

There were workers in here now making sure we were all right. "What's going to be fun Alice?" Jasper asked her. I shot her a look.

"Oh nothing!" She said and bounced into his arms.

"IF that's everyone we're going to get you all home now alright!" One of the workers said. He got a phone call then.

"What is it Joe?" Another guy asked.

"Another chick's apartment just got reported in as destroyed. As in unliveable for the next three months destroyed. The owner of the place doesn't know if she was home or not." He said.

"Where about? Ill head over there now!" The other guy said.

"Umm...apartment 5 on 47th Jefferson." He said. my eyes widened.

I walked out of Edward's embrace over to the men. "What apartment did you just say?" I asked, they looked at me strangely.

"Number 5/47 Jefferson." He told me. My mouth fell open.

"I really am a weapon of mass destruction?! God, I'm always the person who draws in the bad luck!" I practically yelled.

"Do you live there?"

"Yes." I sobbed. Edward ran over to me and put his arms around me.

"It's alright. It'll be fine." He told me.

* * *

The rescue men told me I didn't have any possible way of living there. I had nowhere to live. I didn't really have friends and I couldn't afford anywhere else. The closest place I had was my dad's place and that was all the way in Forks!" I ran my fingers through my hair.

I was currently sitting in the cafe with Jasper, Alice, and Edward. They had all been nice enough to stay. Alice got news that her place was unliveable also, so I couldn't stay there. She had offered too. the workers had managed to salvage some of my things as well as Alice's.

Edward and Jasper had gone to make us something to drink and eat. "Oh Alice this is horrible." I said to her.

"I know, all my clothes...well at least it's an excuse to go shopping." She said gloomily. Edward and Jasper came back and each rapped their arms around us.

"Hey, why don't you girls come home with us? We have space and you can stay as long as you need." Jasper said. My eyes brightened as did Alice's.

"Really?" We both said at the same time.

"Really, look we want to help you, besides there's plenty of space for you two. It can get a little lonely with just Jasper and I." Edward said.

"I have no better options." I said. Alice agreed. We all headed home in Edward's car.

Their apartment wasn't small and it wasn't big, but it was big enough to squeeze Alice and me in. As we walked in we all almost crashed on the floor. Alice and I stood looking at each other for a minute. "We have no clothes." She stated.

Edward and Jasper both lent us clothes. Alice and I had both cracked up at each other in men's clothing. Jasper's clothes were huge on Alice, it was quite funny. "Well, you guys can crash in the spare bedroom. There's heaps of blankets in the hall closet if you get cold." Jasper stated awkwardly.

Alice and I nodded and headed to the bedroom. She pouted when we got in there. "I wanted to be warm with Jasper. No offence Bella." She said.

"I know what you mean Alice. Look go, I'll be fine by myself." I said, she giggled and went to go get Jasper.

I didn't sleep for long again, when I woke up it was around four in the morning. I was shivering from head to toe. My muscles hurt from the violent quakes that rocked through my body. I quickly got up and went to go find more blankets.

I ended up tripping on the one that was wrapped around me and falling onto the ground with a thud. "Ouch." I mumbled. I got up and shuffled to the closet. I bumped into somebody and almost fell again. "Sorry." I whispered.

"My god Bella you're freezing!" Edward stated. To prove it I shuddered again. "If you were so cold you should have snuggled up to Alice!" He stated.

"Alice....is....with...ja...ja....jasper!" I finally got out.

"OH! Come on!" He said grabbing my hand and some blankets. He pulled me into his bedroom and wrapped me under the covers. He got in next to me and hugged me. I instantly felt better, and warmer. "Better?" he asked.

"Much." I managed to get out in one go. He smiled. I fell asleep quickly in Edward's warm arms.

* * *

_**Edward (About three months later.)**_

I walked into my apartment and took off my jacket. As soon as it was on the hook a familiar set of arms was around me. "Hello love." Oops.

"Hi Edward. I missed you today." Bella said to me. I smiled and wrapped my arms tightly around her. Bella and Alice had been staying with us for about two months. Alice's apartment was made liveable again and she moved out, taking Jasper with her. Bella's still wasn't done and she was here with me.

But I tell you, I don't really want it to be done. I enjoyed having her here too much. I loved Bella, I was sure of it. I just hadn't told her yet, although I think she knew. I always called her love, accidentally, because I didn't want her to know yet.

I picked her up and she squealed at me. I carried her to the couch and placed her on it. "What the heck? I am perfectly capable of walking myself to the couch!" She complained.

I smirked at her, "I know you are, I just have more fun doing this." I said. I kissed her then and she eagerly pulled me down on top of her. Causing me to lose my balance and land right on top of her. I made to get up when she stopped me.

"Don't, I like it!" She whispered and continued kissing me. I did move some of my weight off her; I didn't want to crush her delicate beautiful body. We ended up in a full make out session. She had managed to get my shirt off and I was undoing her shirt buttons. I stopped myself and sat up. She followed me, her blush staining her cheeks.

"What?" she said, "Did I do something wrong?" She asked frantically. I shook my head.

"No silly Bella. You didn't do anything wrong. I just realised what I was doing." I said. I would get too carried away. I didn't want to do anything with her that she might regret. I looked at her and she looked hurt, I was confused. She got up and walked to the bathroom closing the door.

I followed her and knocked on the door. "Bella love what's wrong?" I said. There I go with the love again. I heard her sob on the other side of the door. "Bella please let me in. What did I say?" I asked her.

She opened the door and gave me a look. I immediately embraced her. "Bella. Please talk to me." I begged.

"You act like you love me and you do all these things and you're the one who was making out with me! You...you...I..." She broke down in sobs. I couldn't figure it-OH, god. I realised I had just rejected her.

"Bella I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like that! I meant that I didn't want to go too far because I didn't want you to do anything that _you _might regret." I sighed and kissed her hair and rubbed circles on her back.

"You're right though." I said. She pulled away and I rubbed the tears from her face.

"About what?" She said.

"I do love you. I really do. I was afraid that if I kept going I would lose my self control and just keep on going. I wasn't sure if you wanted to go that far." I said.

She smiled and kissed me. "Trust me Edward, I would do anything with you, and I wouldn't regret doing that. I wanted to. And I...I...I think I love you too!" My heart leapt with joy. She loves me. She loves _me_! Isabella Swan loves me. Isabella Swan loves Edward Cullen. I smiled and kissed her. Added bonus, she wanted to do everything I wanted to do.

I had the best life in the world. I really did. I smiled like an idiot the entire time I was kissing her.

I never wanted anything to ruin this life. Because it was perfect.

"I love you Isabella Swan. So much."

_**AN: Yeah that's it. Heck it was long. Its 5,864 words, not including the stuff in bold. :) Please review. Oh and links to Bella's outfit are on my profile. Don't know why they just are. I may extend this, you know add another chapter or two, so it may become a two or three shot! I really hope you liked it. I was bored when I wrote this. Oh and I don't know how cold it gets in America because I don't live there. Yea.... :) Smiles.**_

_**Nickynoo**_


End file.
